Body Swapped
by Otto M
Summary: What happens when another one of Prof. Pike's experiments go totally wrong? Madness of course! Otto is 18, Nero's age is still unknown. Warning, some slash. Pairings: Otto/Wing, Max/Raven
1. Experiment Gone Wrong!

**AN: This is my first fanfiction about the book HIVE, written by Mark Walden.  
:D Hope anyone reading enjoys!  
___________________________________________________________________________________**  
'So your sure this thing will work?' Eighteen-year old Otto Malpense and Dr. Nero stood in front of a huge metallic machine. The question was directed toward Otto, who was rapidly typing in commands on a keypad attached to the front of the machine.

'Yeah.' Otto replied, not taking his eyes of the screen. 'Pike and I went over the programming, and all that's left is to test it.' He pressed the enter button on the keypad, and a computerized female voice rang out: 'Start-up Initiated.' The machine was designed to fix Ms. Leon's 'cat' problem, by the method of body swapping.

'Speaking of _Professor _Pike, where is he?' asked Nero, looking around uneasily. He still didn't think that this was a good idea, no matter how much Prof. Pike had tried to persuade him. 'Its doubly safe, now that I've got Malpense working with me.' He pleaded over and over until Nero finally caved. He had agreed to let them use the machine, but only after he had come down and seen a test run before they operated on Ms. Leon. And that's why he was here.

'He's in the lab, getting some DNA samples.' Otto replied.

'Are you sure you want to trust him with that?' Otto just laughed, and shrugged his shoulders. They both were silent for a moment, when Nero thought of something vitally important.

'What if no DNA is inputted?' He turned to face Otto. Otto grimaced.

'We haven't found a way to disable that option yet. Basically, in an enclosed area like this room, it randomly swaps the minds of everyone in it. We haven't tested the range outside yet.' Nero hoped they never would. He sighed.

'I have a bad feeling about this...'


	2. Awakening

Otto! Is everything set up?' Prof. Pike waltz in through the sliding doors.

'Yup! Everything should be good.' Otto replied. 'You might want to stand back.'

Nero looked confused. 'Where are the test subjects?'

Prof. Pike smiled. 'They're back in the lab. With DNA samples, we can body swap from any distance. Cool, eh?'

Nero smiled back and turned to Otto. 'Lets get this over with.'

Otto nodded and pressed a button. 'Count down in 5, 4, 3, 2-'  
_  
Hello Moto, Hello Moto _

Otto paused the sequence. 'What is that?'

Nero glared at Prof. Pike. He looked confused for a moment, and then his face lit up, like a light bulb appeared over his head. He reached into his lab coat and pulled out a cellphone.

'You have a _cellphone? _And _reception?_' Otto dragged out the words, disbelief mixed with disgust on his face.

'Erm, its emergency use only...' Nero tried to explain, but Otto just rolled his eyes.

'Yes, I'd better take this.' Prof. Pike paced quickly out of the room. 'What do you want Mother? I'm very busy' could be heard faintly outside of the doors.

Otto glared at Nero with a 'not impressed' look. Nero just shrugged.

'We'd better continue without him. This might take awhile.'

Otto rolled his eyes again, and restarted the sequence. All of a sudden Otto jerked backward his eyes looking distant. He fell unconscious on the keypad. 'All Data Deleted' rang the female synthesized voice. Nero panicked, and slowly backed up, glacing between the unconscious Otto and the machine, wondering what was happening. Then he felt a sharp pain in the back of his head, and his vision started to go hazy. All he heard was Prof. Pike yelling faintly in the background as he fell to his knees, then everything went black.

__

Nero, nero...   
He could hear someone calling his name...

Nero pushed himself into a slouched position, and rubbed his eyes. He heard a familiar voice call for Prof. Pike. When he opened his eyes, after blinking a few times, he squinted at the person standing at the end of his bed...

Nero jolted upright in the bed and half gasped sharply. 'W-who, what is -' He stopped short and covered his mouth. Was his voice really that high? And why was there a duplicate of himself standing at the edge of his bed...

Suddenly something clicked in his brain. 'Oh no...' he groaned.

'Oh yes. I still can't believe Pike forgot to put the DNA samples IN the machine.' Nero's body grimaced.

'So your...' Nero trailed off.

'Do you even have to ask?' Otto in Nero's body crossed his arms.

Nero sighed, and got out of bed. 'So where are we exactly?'

'Medical division. Oh, by the way, 12 hours have passed, so class starts in 30 minutes. Good luck.'

'Wait, **what?**'

'I'm soo not going to fail my classes, thankyouverymuch, so you're going to them for me.' Otto smirked.

'But that means you have to teach my classes...'

The smirk dissolved off of Otto's face. 'Teach? I can't teach! At least you know the material, how am I supposed to teach students older than me?!'

'Oh suck it up, Malpense. You're in your second last year. Surely you can teach the grades lower than yourself, if you've been paying attention in my classes. As for the last years, they are working on a project, so you don't have to do anything other than take attendance. I'll arrive early for your class so we can figure something out then...' Nero paused to think. 'I'm not sure what we can do, but we'll have to wing it.' Otto burst out laughing.

'_What_ is so funny?' Nero crossed his arms. 'You- said Wing-' Otto said gasping for air 'Get- it? Wing?'

'...We are so doomed.' 


	3. The Ropes

**AN: Sorry for the delay, I have a lot of ISP's to do, along with studying for exams. Haha, I did this tonight instead of writing my essay… Oops! Enjoy!**

Otto, or rather, Nero walked down the halls amongst many students, all rushing to get to their classes. They all made room for him as he passed, and Otto nodded to the unknowing first years who glanced up at him, eyes widened with amazement as he passed. Otto smirked; he loved having all this attention and power! Nero, on the other hand, wasn't fairing too well. Otto turned and glanced back at him.

To look inconspicuous, Nero, in Otto's body, was walking a few paces back and on the other side of the hall. He kept getting bumped and pushed, if not on purpose from a few certain Henchman students, a bunch of Alpha students kept elbowing him playfully, or slapping him on the back. Nero tried to look normal and managed a half smile, but no one seemed to care or notice that he wasn't his 'usual over-confident self.' Otto smirked and turned back around, and continued leading the way down the hallway, heading to his, or Nero's now, cell.

When they arrived, Otto tapped in the code and the door slid open. Luckily, the halls were just clearing out, and there was hardly anyone to see them.

"Here we are!" Otto strode in, and gestured for Nero to come in too. "Home sweet home," he smiled. "Now, let's see." He turned to a rather scuffed up Otto. "You'll be late for first, but that's okay, since I have Pike, and he, well… knows."

Nero shuffled into the room, looking around nervously. This was such a drop down from the way he had been previously living. He looked up at Otto who was gathering his things up from his desk.

"Okay, these books are for first, and this is for Stealth and Evasion, and this is for…" He continued to list off all his assignments and work. Nero didn't pay much attention, he wasn't feeling well. All his senses were… numb? Dull? They defiantly weren't sharp, that's for sure. He couldn't sense a thing, and it filled him with unease.

"So that's about everything." Otto, however was feeling great. He frowned at Nero. "Stand up straight, I'm don't want to look like a slob." Nero started to retaliate about how it wasn't his body, but before he could Otto pulled a textbook out of his hands, causing the whole pile to collapse.

"Hey!" Nero exclaimed! But Otto wasn't listening. He pulled out a slip of paper stuck into his tech book. Nero, who had kneeled to pick up the books looked up at Otto.  
"What's that?"

Otto seemed to snap out of his trance. "Nothing." He replied, and stuffed the note in his pocket. Nero just shrugged, and stood up with his books. Otto placed the last book on top of the pile.

"Okay. I'll leave first, close the door behind me, and tap on the door once if the coast is clear." Nero in Otto's body said. Otto agreed, and left a bit after the tap came.


End file.
